loveintheafternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
April 2006
With Jesse on a ventilator until his organs can be harvested, a shaken Patrick asks Robin if she believes he lost his patient on purpose. Slamming Patrick up against the wall, an enraged Lucky threatens to arrest the doctor for murder. Robin assures Lucky that far from being negligent during Jesse's surgery Patrick instead did everything humanly possible to keep the police officer alive. Robin offers to keep a grateful Patrick company as he waits anxiously for word on his dad's transplant operation. After Jesse's liver proves not to be viable, Patrick insists on immediately becoming his father's living donor. Patrick schedules himself for immediate surgery but discovers he'll need a shrink to sign off on a psychiatric evaluation first. Robin forges Lainey's signature on the necessary form to expedite the transplant surgery. Robin wakes up after falling asleep the night before in a chair next to Patrick's hospital bed. She can't believe she slept that long and spent more time with Patrick than Noah. She leaves to go check on Noah. She comes back with a small tub of water, sponge, and body wash. She tells him she volunteered to give him a sponge bath. He gets all arrogant about how she has an ulterior motive and really wants to see his body. Robin surprises him by pouring cold water onto his nether regions with a sponge. He jumps up and can't believe she would do that to him. She leaves the new nurse, Epiphany to give him a sponge bath instead. He isn't too pleased with the thought of the nurse giving him a sponge bath. Robin returns later with some pictures of him having his sponge bath. She tells him she is going to enjoy having complete control over him while he is a patient still. He makes a remark about how she can have total control anytime she wants. He tells her he is on the mend and knows his blood pressure and heart rate are normal. Robin agrees he is on the mend but warns him he better be careful because Noah will wake up to find out that he received about 60% of his liver and won't be too happy. Epiphany peaks her head into the room and notifies them that Noah is regaining consciousness. Robin orders Patrick to stay in bed and recoup his strength before he'll be allowed to visit his father. Noah was furious to learn that Patrick donated his own liver to his father — against his specific orders. Noah decided to take action and Robin was suspended, which Patrick overheard. Against doctor's orders, Patrick got out of bed to see his father and chastised him for his actions. Then, Patrick collapsed and Noah called for help. Robin told Patrick that he passed out while visiting Noah and now has to have surgery to stop his internal bleeding. She also reminded him that she can't operate on him because she got suspended. Patrick instructed her to go across the hall and tell Noah that he refused the surgery until he drops the lawsuit against Robin and the hospital. Noah told Robin that he didn't know that she would get involved. Later, Robin told Noah that Patrick's procedure went smoothly and that his son will be fine. Patrick wakes to see Robin's smiling face at his side. She told him it was touch and go but jokingly tells him that the vasectomy was a success. An officious hospital administrator vows to ensure that Robin loses her medical license for operating on Patrick while under suspension. Patrick berates Noah for endangering Robin's career. Later, Noah informs Miss Sneed he's withdrawing his lawsuit. Robert again attempts to convince Robin that it was in her best interest that he stayed away for so many years. Robin tearfully informs her father that his efforts to reconcile are too little, too late. Nikolas suggests to Robin that she cut her dad a little slack. Elizabeth watches Lucky from afar. She gets upset when she sees how much pain he is in and how much he is pushing himself to get better by working out in his room. Patrick finds her at the nurses' station trying to hide her tears. He asks her what is wrong. She tells him that she is worried that Lucky is pushing himself too hard and isn't a very good patient. Patrick tells her that he isn't a very good patient either. Robin interrupts their conversation to ask Patrick what he is doing out of bed. Elizabeth leaves them to argue. Patrick tells Robin he is well enough to go back to work. She disagrees with him. Meanwhile, Noah asks Epiphany for some files on a surgical patient and is dressed and ready to go as well. Epiphany makes it clear to him that he is not ready to practice medicine yet. Patrick watches his father and tells Robin that if his father is well enough than he is. Robin just shakes her head in disgust. Meanwhile, Patrick finds Noah in the locker room. He tells him he is not strong enough to perform such intricate surgery right now. Noah tells him he can do a better job than his son and leaves. Patrick thinks he is acting crazy. Robin finds him moments later and asks him what is going on with him and his father. Patrick asks her why she is so concerned about his father when he almost ruined her career. She tells him that she is overcompensating with his father because she can't deal with her own father right now. Later on Patrick runs into Elizabeth outside of Lucky's room and tells her he did that favor for her that she asked of him. Lucky wheels himself out of his room and sees them talking together. He doesn't look pleased to see Patrick near his wife. A groggy Lucky jumps to the wrong conclusion after he spots Elizabeth chatting with Patrick. Robin assures Lucky he has no reason to be jealous of Patrick where his wife is concerned. Patrick suggests to an irked Robin that she's been lusting after him since the day they met. Robin extends an olive branch to her grateful father, then immediately grows angry again when she learns he's leaving for the Markham Islands in just a few hours. Robert advises his fuming daughter to stop hiding behind her diagnosis and start enjoying life for a change. Robin marches over to Patrick's place and demands that he make love to her. Robin comes on strong with an astounded Patrick, who eagerly responds to her passionate kisses. Robin finally pulls away from Patrick as second thoughts begin to weigh heavily on her mind. Patrick encourages Robin to loosen up and let some joy into her life for once. Robin stomps away from Patrick's place in a huff after Gwen shows up for her date with young Dr. Drake. Noah and Patrick butt heads after the elder Dr. Drake steals a surgical patient out from under his bristling son's nose. Robin complains to Epiphany about being stuck in a rut. Lulu shows up at the hospital to see Robin. She pleads with her to call Robert and persuade him not to go after Luke. Robin is amused by how worried she is about Robert. She tries to reassure her that Robert and Luke go way back and that they are always trying to one-up each other. Lulu asks her to try to stop Robert but Robin tells her Robert won't listen to her and will do what he wants. Robin points out that their dads are never boring. Nikolas leaves and later on Robin comes to check on Lucky and give him his next round of pain meds. Lucky grills her about whether she has seen Elizabeth or not. She tells him Elizabeth is working right now. Lucky asks her about Patrick and accuses him of flirting with Elizabeth. Robin tells him that Patrick flirts with every woman at the hospital and that he has nothing to worry about concerning Elizabeth. Lucky asks her if Elizabeth flirts back with him. Robin tells him that Elizabeth is married to him and loves him and wouldn't flirt with Patrick. Robin leaves Lucky after being paged. Lucky hides more of his pain meds under a magazine to horde them for later. Robin finds Elizabeth at the nurses' station later on and suggests she go and see Lucky soon because he seems to be missing her a lot. Robin's tone suggests that she is jealous of Elizabeth because of Patrick flirting with her and is taking it out on Elizabeth. Nurse Epiphany witnesses the exchange and calls Robin on it. Robin acts all professional but she knows that Epiphany is right. Carly kicked off the Tony Jones Surgical Wing fund-raiser. Various gents appeared on stage to be auctioned off to the ladies. The women made their selections: Emily chose Patrick and Robin ended up with Jax. Category:2006 Summary